Unconfessed Affection
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Sendiri itu pilu, bagi seorang CEO terkenal yang berdiri di puncak dunia. Diva adalah segalanya, namun terasa belum cukup. Kehampaan karena menjadi makhluk berbeda, terpisah dari manusia tidak mengobati ketakutan akan perang dan kotornya dunia. Hanya Saya yang mampu mengubahnya, memutarbalikan kehidupan seorang chevalier putus asa, Solomon Goldsmith. Kini Saya yang menjadi dunianya
_Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah mengetahui dirimu adalah musuh sejak awal._

 _Seandainya saat di Vietnam, di pesta dansa, kita hanyalah dua orang yang berbeda—bukan monster berdarah dingin yang saling memburu satu sama lain._

 _Seandainya kita berdiri di tempat yang sama._

 _Seandainya … aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat, Saya._

 _Seandainya kehidupan ini berpihak pada takdir yang kupercayai, di mana aku bisa membawamu ke mana pun kau menginginkannya._

 _Seandainya kita tidak menyakiti satu sama lain dan darahmu tidak membuat tubuhku mati, mengkristal._

 _Segala kemungkinan, sebuah kata perandaian 'seandainya' yang membuatku menggila._

 _Itu semua hanya mimpi semata, bukan?_

 _Takdir mempertemukan kita pada kejamnya dunia._

 _Darah tidak akan pernah terhapus dari tanganku, selama kau tidak berhenti memburu Diva—Ratuku._

 _Takdirku bahwa tubuh juga jiwaku ada untuk Diva, menjadi penjaganya yang loyal._

 _Semua itu rela kubuang demi dirimu, Saya._

 _Kulupakan arti hidupku, apa yang mengalir di dalam nadiku sejak awal mula aku terbangun sebagai chevalier._

 _Dengan kepercayaan dan kekuatan yang tersisa dari tubuh ringkih ini, aku mempercayakan semuanya kepadamu, Saya._

 _Kau adalah Ratuku._

 _Selamanya di hatiku._

.

.

.

 **_*_Unconfessed Affection_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Blood+ produced by Production I. G and Aniplex, directed by Junichi Fujisaku ::**

 **:: Solomon Goldsmith x Otonashi Saya ::**

 **:: Canon fanfiction, warn for OOC and misspelling ::**

 **.**

.

.

Solomon mengetuk-ketukkan pulpennya berulang kali, selama matanya menerawang pada jendela luar. Cahaya mentari siang menyinari ruang kerjanya, memaparkan matahari terik yang demikian luar biasa bagi pemandangan tengah hari Paris. Menara Eifeel terlihat begitu jelas, sebagai pemandangan nomor satu di lantai kedua teratas gedung perusahaan Goldsmith.

Sang CEO Perusahaan Cinq Flèches itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, sekadar menebak jalan pikirnya yang tertutup rapat dari dunia luar. Bahkan alisnya tidak berkerut, saat telepon berdering mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Pada dering kelima tangannya bergerak, mengambil gagang telepon dan mendengarkan baik-baik. Tidak ada kata terucap, selain lawan bicara yang berbicara dengan suara nyaring, seperti _hummingbird_. Solomon memejamkan matanya, menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan pulpen dan mengotori baju putihnya.

Noda lain tertoreh di dadanya—hatinya. Kesalahan yang tidak bisa dilakukannya lagi kali ini, yang bisa memicu pengkhianatan pada Ratunya, Diva seorang.

" _Brother_ tidak mengatakannya kepadaku, Nathan," ucap Solomon, suaranya sebening kristal, namun sinar matanya yang hijau berkata lain.

" _Benarkah? Mungkin Amshel sedang menghadiri rapat dadakan? Aku mendengarnya langsung dari James, pria dingin itu. Dia tidak mau menjelaskan rencananya kepadaku."_

"Aku akan menghubunginya." Solomon langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nathan.

Jarinya cekatan menekan nomor tanpa melihat. Solomon sudah menghapal ke mana dirinya harus melangkah, bila menyangkut kakak tertuanya. Amshel Goldsmith.

" _Solomon?"_ Suara Amshel terdengar setelah dering ketiga.

"Apa benar kau akan menghancurkan markas Red Shield, _Brother_?" Solomon bertanya tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Jelas terlihat pertahanan dirinya tergores.

Amshel tertawa kecut, memberikan rasa pahit pada atmosfer di antara mereka. _"Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Tiga hari lagi, semuanya akan dilakukan sesuai rencana."_

"Ini terlalu beresiko," sanggah Solomon, berusaha mencari cara lain.

" _Aku menyerahkan hal ini kepada James dan dia sudah merencanakan semuanya secara matang, Solomon. Ini semua demi kebaikan Diva. Kau sudah melupakan janji pada darah yang sekarang mengalir di tubuhmu?"_

Lagi, Amshel meragukan Solomon.

"Tentu tidak, _Brother_ ," celetuk Solomon, tertawa ringan. "Aku hanya memastikan kau memikirkannya matang-matang. Kau tidak melibatkan Diva bukan?"

" _Keselamatannya adalah nomor satu."_

"Bagus kalau begitu."

" _Dan Solomon, kau tidak akan melakukan kecerobohan lagi kali ini."_

Solomon hampir saja menutup teleponnya, memutus perbincangan dingin yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada satu orang saat ini.

Gadis yang hampir membuatnya salah melangkah. Senyumnya sanggup membuat pria itu merubah peraturan yang mengikat darah _chevalier_ di dalam nadinya. Mengkhianati Diva adalah puncaknya, seandainya Solomon tidak memiliki pertahanan diri dan loyalitas pada Ratunya.

Hanya dengan satu tatapan, satu senyuman, Saya berhasil mencuri hatinya. Solomon jatuh dalam kegilaan yang mengubah cara pandanganya.

"Tidak, _Brother_ ," akhirnya Solomon menjawab, setelah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. "Dan lain kali, beritahu aku lebih dulu?"

" _Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan."_

Telepon terputus dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan. Solomon langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Kegetirannya tertinggal di atas meja, pada lembar-lembar kerja yang bertumpuk tidak karuan. Pulpen yang patah menjadi dua bagian, membiarkan isi tintanya membasahi dokumen-dokumen penting. Terabaikan untuk waktu yang lama, dalam isolasi sedingin Kutub Utara.

*…*…*

*...*

.

Solomon memerhatikan lalu lintas padat di jalanan Paris, mengetuk-ketuk setir mobil dengan jarinya. Pelarian memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir. Mencari cara untuk menjaga Saya tetap aman, walaupun gadis itu menolak tawarannya mentah-mentah.

Berpaling pada Diva dan menyelesaikan perseturuan ini adalah hal mustahil bagi Saya. Seharusnya pria itu sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Kedua Ratu tidak akan bisa bersama, karena mereka ditakdirkan saling membunuh. Terbukti jelas pada darah mereka yang mematikan—berlawanan seperti magnet. Apa pun yang dilakukan tidak akan bisa menetralkan racunnya.

Dan jawaban pasti sudah ada sejak awal, bahwa Solomon tak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Ratu satunya. Darah Saya membunuhnya, mengkristalkan dalam sekejap mata.

Tapi mengapa, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Saya dan menjadikannya musuh? Saya adalah musuh sekaligus _kekasih_ -nya, dalam artian berkembang biak. Miris, monster yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama, namun harus bersatu untuk bertahan hidup.

Ini mengingatkan Solomon akan _black widow_. Laba-laba yang menancapkan racunnya pada pasangannya sendiri. Pertahanan diri ataukah hukum alam yang mengikat?

Di saat waktu bergerak lambat baginya, dia menemukan Saya yang berjalan di sisi jalan. Seperti mendapatkan air di tengah gersangnya gurun. Senyum tertarik dengan sendirinya, Solomon memutuskan untuk mengikuti ke mana Saya berjalan.

Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Dua _chevalier_ dan satu manusia mengikutinya seperti anak anjing. Aneh, gadis spesial yang berbeda dari manusia, bisa berjalan santai di antara sumber makanannya sendiri.

Sesuatu muncul dalam benaknya, memprotes bahwa perasaan itu meninggalkan jejak pahit dalam hidupnya. Keiirian, akan apa yang tidak bisa dimilikinya.

Ketenangan dan terhindar dari perseturuan. Perdamaian yang sebenarnya, di mana chiropteran—makhluk buas yang seperti dirinya juga Saya—bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Bukan berbaur, melainkan saling mengerti.

Saya memilikinya, teman yang mendukungnya ke mana pun dia pergi. Bukan loyalitas yang tak berbalik kepada diri sendiri, sebuah pekerjaan di mana keegoisan dibekukan permanen. Solomon tidak memilikinya, walaupun Diva dilindungi oleh lima _chevalier_ —saudara seperjuangan baik terikat darah atau tidak.

Kekuatan dan kekuasaan besar sebagai CEO tidak membawa Solomon kepada ruang lingkup yang lebih baik. Kakaknya tidak ada di sana, di saat pria itu merasakan kesendirian yang amat pahit. Manusia tidak bisa mengobati kehampaannya, mereka sama sekali berbeda dengan monster yang bersembunyi dalam dirinya.

"Manusia bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau pilih dalam hidupmu, Saya," ucap Solomon, kepada diri sendiri. "Tapi mengapa, kau bisa hidup di tengah-tengah kelemahan mereka? Kau bertahan begitu cantik, begitu kuat."

Solomon merasa lelah, dalam segi mental. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di bahu jalan, menunggu hingga Saya tak terlihat lagi di antara para pejalan kaki yang memadati jalanan.

"Kuharap kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dalam senyuman, sebelum kakak mengacaukan segalanya."

Dia memutuskan keluar, berjalan kaki sepanjang jalan berbatu kecoklatan. Solomon perlu merasakan angin, walaupun itu tidak banyak membantu. Dirinya perlu ketenangan, agar tidak lepas kendali dan melakukan hal bodoh.

Kesendirian lagi-lagi melingkupi dirinya. Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada menunggu Diva terbangun tiga puluh tahun lamanya.

Seakan ada yang terengut dari dadanya, Solomon tersenyum kecut pada langit. Rambut emas pucat ikalnya menutupi mata, terasa lebih berat daripada seharusnya.

" _Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Solomon!"_

Perkataan Diva menyadarkannya pada realita. Saat di _Zoo_ , Diva menertawai kelemahan hatinya. Gadis yang serupa dengan Saya, tidak memihak kepadanya kecuali kebutuhan akan darahnya.

Apa yang dilakukannya tidak pernah bisa memuaskan hatinya.

 _Chevalier_ yang sendirian, dirundung oleh kehampaan selama sisa hidupnya. _Immortal_ yang melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepada dirinya.

Hanya ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukan—membuat kepuasan tersendiri dan meyakini kebenarannya. Memberontak, sekali lagi mengubah takdir dengan tangannya sendiri. Melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkan Ratu satunya. Apa yang diyakini Saya.

"Bertahan hiduplah, Saya. Karena dengan begitu, hatiku akan tetap hidup di sana—mengawasimu."

Solomon menghilang, berbaur bersama angin menuju pinggiran kota yang damai. Konsekuensi akan ditanggungnya kemudian, setelah menyampaikan informasi penting pada orang yang tepat. Red shield perlu diselamatkan, maka dengan begitu senyum Saya tidak akan menghilang.

Harapan untuk tetap menjadi normal di antara manusia yang lemah. Monster yang dilahirkan untuk patuh pada Sang Ratu, kini mencari jalannya sendiri untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

 **End…**

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Fic pertama untuk anime Blood+, walaupun sudah menonton anime ini kurang lebih delapan tahun lalu dan baru terwujudkan sekarang. Setelah mendengar lagu yang menyayat hati, "Secret Love Song" nya **Little Mix** , aku teringat akan kisah miris Solomon. Dan sejak pertama menonton serial ini, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada hubungan Solomon-Saya. Yang awalnya dipertemukan dalam sebuah pesta dansa, dan kemudian menjadi musuh. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Solomon yang tak tersampaikan dan akhirnya berakhir tragis. Hubungan Haji-Saya memang yang terkuat, namun peran Solomon dalam membantu juga cukup besar. Seandainya porsi perannya sedikit lebih banyak *berharap*. Salah satu anime terbaik yang pernah kutonton, dari segi plot dan twist di sana sini, dengan rating dewasa karena adegan bloody yang cukup mengerikan, tapi itu semua sepadan dikemas dalam satu kemasan.

Fic singkat yang memang kuambil dari salah satu episode anime-nya, sebelum Red Shield hancur dan Riku masih baru menjadi chevalier Saya.

Masih ingin membuat fanfic menyangkut anime ini, terutama karakter Solomon yang aku sukai (disamping penampilan fisiknya… hehehe… *smirk*). Penggemar anime ini memang tidak banyak karena termasuk anime lama, dan kuharap reader yang membaca tidak bingung dengan peran karakternya. Memang harus menonton untuk lebih jelasnya, karena aku pun lagi menonton ulang anime nya. _Try it_?

*Gambaran untuk membantu menjelaskan karakter dalam fic ini (garis besarnya):

\- Pihak Saya: Haji (chevalier), Riku (chevalier), Red Shield (kelompok/organisasi melawan Diva), Kai (manusia), dll.

\- Pihak Diva: Amshel (chevalier), Solomon (chevalier), Nathan (chevalier), James (chevalier), Karl (chevalier)

Terima kasih untuk waktu luangnya, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur.

.

 **My Playlist for this fic (these songs don't belong to me):**

 _Little Mix feat Jason Derulo- Secret Love Song_

 _Naughty Boy feat Beyonce and Arrow Benjamin- Runnin' (Lose It All)_

 _Adele- All I Ask_

 _._

 **Love, Morning Eagle.**


End file.
